Diodeshipping 30 Day OTP Challenge Collection
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: A collection of Diodeshipping oneshots written for the 30 Day OTP Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 1- Meeting**

 **Prompt- The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?**

 **Note-Seeing as my OTP for this challenge have already met in Canon I'm doing something a little different and giving them a second "first time" hope you all enjoy this and please read and review.**

"Ash, could you come with me to my office please?" Principle Oak asked, popping his head into Ash's classroom. Ash nodded and followed him, Lillie, Lana and the rest of Ash's classmates all started to silently wonder what Ash had done to be called to the principle's office.

Bonnie paced back and forth as she waited for Ash to answer her call, wiping her eyes dry as she tried to compose herself. Having her father away and not being able to reach Serena, Ash was Bonnie's last hope.

"What's wrong Principle Oak?" Ash asked as he followed behind his headteacher

"There's a young girl named err... Umm... Connie? is on the phone asking for you. She say's it's important, she sounds quite upset"

"Connie? Do you mean Bonnie?"

"Yes! That's it. Bonnie!" Samson Oak answered as he led Ash into his office where the phone was off the hook on his desk. Ash picked it up

"Bonnie?"

"Ash! I'm so sorry I called you up at school but I don't have anyone else to turn to" Bonnie choked, her voice breaking as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay... What's wrong?"

"It's Clemont... He... He... There was an accident... He hurt his head and now he doesn't know who I am or Dedenne or his Pokemon" Bonnie sobbed. Ash's heart sunk as he heard the news. Sinking down into the chair Samson had pulled up for him, he ran his free hand through his hair and instantly knew what he needed to do. He sighed and steadied himself.

"Okay... I'm coming back to Kalos" Ash told her.

"Please hurry" Bonnie cried. Ash hung up with the promise he'd see her as soon as he could

"Is there a problem Ash?"

"Yeah, one of my friends have been involved in an accident"

"In Kalos correct?"

"Yeah"

"You need to go"

"But principle Oak..." Ash begun

"But nothing. School is important but friendship is even more so"

"We'll be here waiting to welcome you back when you're ready"

"Principle... Thank you"

"No problem, Now make like an Arcanine and use extreme speed. I'll tell your classmates of your situation"

"Thank you"

Ash got out of Professor Sycamore's jeep outside of the Lumiose City gym. Bonnie was there waiting for him.

"Hey Bonnie" Ash greeted, Bonnie didn't reply but instead just burried her face into his stomach, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ash knelt down and allowed her to grab onto his neck, he replied by placing a comforting arm on her back.

"How's he doing?" Ash asked

"He can remember my name but is still just taking my word that I'm his sister" Bonnie told him. It broke Ash's heart to see Bonnie in this state, she was always so cheerful and upbeat. It just seemed wrong to Ash to see her upset.

"Shall we go and see him?" Bonnie nodded and let go of Ash, he stood up and took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the Lumiose City hospital. Bonnie led Ash inside and down a long corridor, up two flights of stairs and into a private ward. Bonnie buzzed on the intercom next to the door, they waited for the nurse to confirm who they were before making their way inside.

"How has he been today?" Bonnie asked the nurse who let them in

"He's started asking to fix stuff around the ward so that could be a sign that he's regaining some of his memory"

"That sounds positive" Ash replied. The nurse nodded and showed them through to what had become Clemont's home.

"Hi Clemont" Bonnie greeted, pulling Ash into Clemont's ward

"Hiya... Bonnie" Clemont replied, recalling his sister's name

"Hey Clemont" Ash smiled

"Do I know you?"

"Yea... I'm a friend of Bonnie's... Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash answered, offering his hand to Clemont, he shook it and smiled

"Nice to meet you Ash"

"So how have you been big brother?" Bonnie questioned

"I've been okay. Just working with the nurses to try and get some of my memories back" Clemont answered. The three of them spent a little while talking about what Bonnie and Ash had been up to and how Clemont was progressing in trying to regain his full memory. After a while Ash suggested that the three of them get out of the ward and stretch their legs downstairs in the gardens.

"Okay" Clemont agreed

"Sounds good" Bonnie smiled

Out in the hospital grounds once they'd walked around for a while Ash suggested a Pokemon battle. After some inital apprehension Clemont agreed.

"Alright! Pikachu I choose you buddy" Clemont took the Pokeball Bonnie was holding out for him, he looked at it for a moment before releasing his Pokemon

"Chespin I choose you" Chespin burst out of it's Pokeball and took it's place on the battle field opposite Pikachu.

"Pikachu, quick attack" Ash ordered

"Chespin! Pin missle!" Clemont commanded, Ash looked on as Clemont battled hard and for the short period their battle took place, it seemed like Clemont was back to his old self.

For the next few months Ash made sure he visited Clemont every day. Bringing up films and food, books from Clemont's gym, anything he could think of to try and help his friend remember who he is. Then six months after Clemont's accident, he, Ash and Bonnie were in the hospital garden talking about the adventures they went through when Ash first arrived in Kalos

"I'll never find my brother a keeper now" Bonnie sighed  
"Bonnie! I've told you a million times before! Don't do that" Clemont chastised his little sister, surprising both Ash and Bonnie with the fact that he could remember that fact.  
"Clemont? You remember Bonnie doing that?" Ash questioned.  
"Does this mean you have your memory back?" Bonnie asked hopefully  
"It's starting to come back, yeah" Clemont admitted  
"YAY! That's amazing news! I'll go and let the nurses know!" Bonnie cheered as she ran off back inside

"Hey Ash..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I never told you this before you left Kalos but meeting you for the first time... You actually  
changed my life, you showed me how to stand up for myself and what I believe in when we battled with Team Flare, you allowed me to discover the strength I had inside that I didn't know I had. You inspired me and you still inspire me to keep fighting on and keep pushing myself to be better than before" Clemont began

"Clemont..." Ash started to reply but was stopped by Clemont

"So what I guess I'm trying to say is... I'm glad I had a second chance to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 2- Realization**

 **Prompt- The first time a member of your OTP (or both members!) realized they had feelings for the other.**

Ash rolled over in his sleeping bag so he was looking at Clemont, who was thankfully for Ash, sound asleep. Ash had never been big on love or relationships or any of that 'girly junk' but he'd never felt the way he feels about Clemont. He'd always been too busy with Pokemon battles, or fighting for gym badges or competing in various Pokemon Leagues to ever worry or give much thought to his sexuality. But he felt something for Clemont and the only word he could think for it was 'Love' Ash had never met anyone like the Lumiose City gym leader. There were a few examples of Clemont showing the type of person he is that stuck in Ash's mind that made Ash realise that he might be falling for his friend.

Six months ago

Ash had just finished wolfing down his second plate of food, watched by Clemont who had a slight smile on his face, Serena who looked a little horrified and Bonnie who just looked impressed that Ash could eat so much in just one sitting. Ash was still chewing the last of his lunch as he reached over to grab one of Serena's freshly baked cookies when she slapped his hand away.

"Will you at least finish what's in your mouth first" Serena scolded him. He gulped down the food and picked up a cookie and greedily shoved that into his mouth too. He jumped up and called over his Pokemon, like Ash his Pokemon ate their food as quickly as they could and all jumped up and followed their trainer into the nearby clearing for some training. Clemont started to scrape a few of the leftovers into a bowl, clipping a lid to cover the food

"It's for Ash once he's finished training" Clemont explained, seeing Serena's questioning look.

"Clemont, you are so thoughtful" Serena smiled.

"It's nothing really. I've saved you some aswell Serena, you've been working so hard, practising for your showcase and Ash is working hard for his next gym battle, it's the least I could do for you both" Clemont answered.

Ash returned a few hours later, dripping with sweat but smiling broadly. Pikachu following behind slowly, looking completed drained.

"Hey Ash, how was training?" Bonnie asked, picking Pikachu up begining to massage the electric mouse Pokemon in an attempt to relax him.

"It was good, I think we're gonna be in good shape for the next gym battle" Ash yawned, dropping in to the empty chair in between Bonnie and Serena. His stomach growled loudly, he went red as he apologised, not realising how hungry he had become.

"Here you go Ash" Clemont handed Ash the bowl of leftovers he'd saved from earlier.

"Thanks Clemont" Ash ripped the lid off and imediately started to gulp down the food while Bonnie fed Pikachu a Pokepuff.

3 months ago

"Ash, you feeling okay?" Clemont asked, sitting up in his bed. He looked across at his friend in the bed opposite him, Ash looked away, sweat dripping from his forehead, his vest and bedsheets were soaked, bags under his eyes

"Yeah, I'm okay" Ash groaned, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, tried to stand up but fell back down, lacking the strength to keep himself upright. Clemont sprang out of bed and rushed over to Ash, he helped his friend back into bed. He pressed the back of his hand against Ash's head and took it away again straight away

"Ash! You're burning up" Ash just moaned in reply. Clemont left their room momentarily and returned with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. He ordered Ash not to move as Ash was still trying to sit up right. Ash did as he was told and lay back down, staying still he allowed Clemont to place the now wet wash cloth on his head.

"CLEMONT! ASH! IT'S TIME TO GET READY!" Bonnie yelled out happily, bounding into Ash and Clemont's room

"Shhhh" Clemont hushed his little sister. Bonnie saw Ash laying in bed, the washcloth on his head.

"Is Ash okay?" Bonnie asked

"I think so. I think it's just the flu" Clemont answered. Bonnie nodded and quietly left the room. Serena walked in a short while later.

"How's Ash?"

"He'll be fine, I'd suggest you start getting ready for your Showcase" Clemont reassured her.

"You're right" Serena conceded. Clemont took the wash cloth from Ash's forehead, soaked it again in cold water from the bowl he'd brought in and reapplied it to Ash's head. After Clemont insisted Ash fell back to sleep, Ash's argument was he needed to go and support Serena in her Showcase performance but Clemont wasn't having any of it, insisting Bonnie would be okay cheering loudly enough for all three of them.

"All three of us? But I'm the only one sick" Ash questioned

"Yes but I'm not gonna leave you on your own in this state" Clemont replied

"Thanks Clemont" Ash yawned. Exausted Ash fell back to sleep not long after. Clemont, true to his word never left Ash's side except to go and grab some medicine for him.

Two weeks ago

Ash made sure he was as quiet as he could be as he carefully climbed out of the tent he was sharing with Clemont. he tiptoed all the way down to the river. He sat down and lay back, head resting in his hands as he looked up at the stars brightly dancing above his head. Clemont awoke with a start as the cold air of the night blew into the tent, he glanced over and saw Ash missing from his sleeping bag. Clemont poked his head out of the front of the tent, he could just about make out Ash's figure lying down by the river bank by the light of the moon. He climbed out of the tent and made his way down to Ash, sitting down next to his friend.

"You okay Ash?"

"I guess so" Ash muttered

"What's up?" Clemont asked

"Nothing" Ash answered

"Nothing?" Clemont repeated. Ash stayed silent for a moment, as if deciding whether or not he could trust him or not. Clemont just sat there paitently waiting for Ash to talk.

"Do you ever feel like... While you're good at something, maybe you're not good ENOUGH to take the next step? Like maybe you should consider giving up? Like when one of your inventions blows up, don't you ever feel like you should just stop making them?" Ash rambled on. Clemont listened carefully to what Ash was saying and could take a pretty good guess as to what Ash was actually talking about.

"Honestly? I used to think like that, maybe if my inventions did keep blowing up I should stop, but then... Then I met you, and you taught me that we should never give up. No matter what happens, no matter how many times you get knocked down, you get up again and you don't stop trying... Is this because of what happened at the Pokemon League?"

"Mmmhmm" Ash mumbled

"Ash... You're an amazing Pokemon trainer, you have a deep bond with every single one of your Pokemon. You fight hard for them and they for you. You all believe in each other and you all love each other very deeply. So you lost to Alain, another very strong trainer. You and your Pokemon gave it your all, you fought for each other and you fought for all of Kalos against Team Flare. You will win the Pokemon League and you will become a Pokemon master. You just have to keep on being yourself, always believing in yourself and your Pokemon and never giving up no matter how big the challenge ahead is. Because you inspire not just your Pokemon but everyone around. You're not just a brilliant Pokemon trainer, you're a wonderful person" Clemont explained to him. Ash had tears in his eyes by the time Clemont had finished, nobody had ever said anything like this to him before. It overwhelmed him and before he knew what he was doing he sat up and threw his arms around his friend.

As those memories danced around Ash's mind. He was in no doubt, he wasn't falling for Clemont. He'd fallen for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 3- The Reveal**

 **Prompt- When your OTP confessed their feelings. Or were their feelings originally a secret until someone else intervened?**

Clemont was sat on his sister's bed, Bonnie sat between his legs as he was trying and failing to style her hair for her.

"You know, this would be so much easier if I could use an invention to do this" Clemont sighed

"No way big brother. I don't want something blowing up this close to my face" Bonnie protested

"Not all of my inventions blow up" Clemont whispered in his defence.

"Anyway... There's something I wanted to talk to you about..." Clemont added

"What's that big brother?" Bonnie asked

"You know you're always trying to find me a girlfriend?" Bonnie nodded "What if I told you that I don't really want a... Girlfriend" Bonnie looked at him for a moment. Once she had worked out what her brother was trying to tell her she replied

"Then I'll just find you a boyfriend instead. It doesn't matter to me who you like, just as long as we find you a keeper" Bonnie smiled sweetly at him.

On the other side of Lumiose City Ash and Serena had slipped off the main road and into a quiet cafe on one of the side streets. They ordered their drinks and took their seats at a small table in the far corner.

"So... What's been up Ash?" Serena asked

"It's this thing with Clemont" Ash admitted

"Ahh, still not worked out how to tell him?"

"Nope..." Ash sighed dejectedly

"I'm sure you'll find out how to tell him soon" Serena encouraged

"I hope so"

"You will, you're Ash Ketchum after all" Serena giggled

"Thanks Serena" Ash laughed

The next day, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena decided to pay Professor Sycamore a visit before they left Lumiose City. To their delighted surprise they fould Alain and Marin back for a short time before they headed out on their next mission for Professor Sycamore.

"Hey Alain" Ash greeted his old rival warmly, pulling him into a tight one armed hug.

"Hi there Ash" he replied. Clemont looked on at the pair with just a small hint of jelousy etched on his face, something that wasn't missed by Serena or Bonnie

"Hiya Serena" Marin greeted cheerfully

"Marin! Hey" Serena replied, equally as happy to see their old friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marin asked

"We thought we'd just stop by and say goodbye before we headed off, how about you?" Ash answered

"We're just getting ready to head off to Reflection Cave for more research on the powers of mega evolution" Alain replied.

"How about you guys?" Marin enquired

"Oh we're off to spend a few days with my mom in Vaniville Town" Serena revealed

Clemont couldn't help but feel like a spare part as Ash and Alain spoke about battling the next time they saw each other and Serena, Marin and Bonnie were talking about all meeting up for a big shopping day as soon as Marin returned. Clemont's attention returned to Ash and Alain as he saw Alain put his hand on Ash's shoulder and asked him whether or not he'd like to go out sometime upon his return to Lumiose City... Clemont's heart sunk.

"Oh wow... Alain... You know I think you're an amazing trainer and person... But I'm sorry. I like somebody else and I don't think it'd be fair to lead you on. I'm sorry" Ash replied

"Ah okay, I hope this doesn't put us in an awkward position"

"Nah, we're good" Ash smiled offering his hand out for Alain, He returned Ash's smile and handshake, before calling to Marin that it was time for them to be leaving

"Aw okay! See you guys soon okay?" She waved goodbye to Serena and Bonnie before saying her goodbyes to Ash and Clemont.

Later that night when Ash was washing up down by a river bank, Serena and Bonnie decided to interogate Clemont over the jealous look he'd shot Alain earlier when he hugged Ash.

"What? That's crazy!" Clemont stuttered as Serena brought the subject up

"No it's not big brother, we saw how you looked when Alain and Ash hugged AND how you sighed in relief when Ash turned him down" Bonnie added. Clemont knew he'd been found out. He just looked away from the girls.

"So it is true?" Bonnie asked. Clemont continued to stare at the ground, just nodding in confirmation.

"So why don't you tell Ash how you feel?"

"I dunno. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"You heard what he said to Alain, he likes somebody else"

"Yeah but why would that be me?" Clemont wondered

"Because you're amazing Clemont" Bonnie answered

"I dunno" Clemont sighed

"Hey guys! Is dinner nearly ready? I'm starving" Ash called out as he returned from the river

"If you don't tell him Clemont... I will" Bonnie threatened

"I... I... I just can't" Clemont muttered. Bonnie jumped to her feet, ran over to Ash and dropped onto one knee in front of him

"ASH! You're a keeper! My brother really really likes you so will you pretty pretty please be a keeper and look after my brother?" Bonnie asked. Clemont's jaw dropped and his faced turned a brilliant shade of pink. Ash just giggled nervously

"Yeah, okay" He smiled "It saves me trying to find the perfect way to tell him I like him" Ash laughed. Clemont looked up in shock

"Y- you mean it?" he asked

"Sure I do, I think you're amazing Clemont" Ash admitted


	4. Chapter 4

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 4- First Date**

 **Prompt- Your OTP's first date. Where'd they go? Did the date go well or go horribly?**

Clemont sat Bonnie down on his bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Now the babysitter will be here any minute and I just wanna remind you to be good for them"

"But why do I need a baby sitter?" Bonnie

"Because Ash and I are going on a date and we want it to be just the two of us"

"Aw but that's not fair" Bonnie moaned, begining to tear up

"Hmm... Tell you what, if you're good for your babysitter tonight we'll go out for ice cream tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" Bonnie sniffed. There was a knock on the door as Clemont hugged his sister.

"I'll get it" Ash called out. Bonnie and Clemont heard the door opening and the muffled greeting between Ash and Bonnie's babysitter

"Hey Bonnie! Somebody is here to see you" Ash yelled out from downstairs.

"You'd better go and see who it is" Clemont encouraged. Bonnie got up and followed her brother downstairs

"SERENA!" Bonnie yelled out happily, seeing her friend waiting at the bottom of the stairs

"Hiya Bonnie, you ready to have a fun night tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked

"I'm your babysitter tonight" Serena told her

"You are?" Serena nodded in reply

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered. After settling Bonnie down watching her favourite show... My Little Ponyta. Serena sat down with her and began to watch with her, she had to admit to herself that the show was pretty cute and well written, it was a guilty pleasure for Serena. Ash and Clemont finished getting ready for the evening. Leaving Bonnie with Serena once they were ready to go.

Ash and Clemont walked down the dimly lit streets of Lumiose City hand in hand. smiling shyly as they made their way to the restaurant where they had booked to go under the recomendation of Professor Sycamore. They let go of each others hands and walked in and up to a smartly dressed waiter.

"Good evening sirs, do you have a reservation?" he asked the pair.

"We do. Under the name of Ketchum" Ash answered

"Very good sirs, right this way" the waiter led them over to a small table near the back of the restaurant. Ash pulled out Clemont's chair for him, causing the blonde to blush before Ash took his seat opposite him. The waiter scowled at the pair as Ash and Clemont picked up their menus and began to browse. Suddenly the waiter snatched the menus from Ash and Clemont's hands

"What do you think you're doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry but we don't want your kind as our customers" the waiter spat at them. Clemont felt sick and Ash's jaw dropped in shock.

"Our kind?"

"Yes. This a family establishment and we do not want to tarnish that by have homosexual customers" Ash's jaw clenched in anger and he was about to reply when he was stopped by Clemont.

"Let's just go Ash" he mumbled. Ash looked across the table at his date. Clemont's lip was trembling and he looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Okay" Ash agreed. The pair stood up and Ash barged past the waiter. Outside they walked around the corner from the restuarant. Clemont sat down on a near by bench and put his head in his hands and began to sob.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay" Ash tried to comfort him

"It's not. We've been so lucky being around the people we've been around. We've forgotten how nasty people can actually be... That was horrible. I've never been made to feel so small" Ash sat down next to him and put his arm around Clemont's shoulder. He pulled him closer to him.

"So what if there are people like that around? All that matters is that we're happy and we have good friends who support us. The only way bigots like that win is if we let what they said get to us"

"But this... Our first proper date... Ruined" Clemont sniffed, his head burried into Ash's chest.

"The night's not over yet. This date is only ruined if we let it get ruined. C'mon, let's go and get something to eat okay?"

"Okay" Clemont whispered, wiping his eyes. Ash got up, helped Clemont to his feet. Kissed his forehead and took his hand, leading him to a small fast food chain. They ordered their food and sat down. Ash started to come up with awful jokes and puns in an attempt to make Clemont laugh. After about five minutes of trying and making the few people within ear shot laugh, he'd finally got Clemont to crack and begin giggling.

"Feeling better?" Ash asked as he and Clemont left

"Yeah, thank you Ash" Clemont replied, taking Ash's hand and intertwining their fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 5- Reminder**

 **Prompt- What trinkets or itens does each member of your OTP keep with them to remind them of their significant other? A gift? A photograph? Something else?**

Clemont was in a panic, frantically tearing his work shop apart. Muttering to himself as his younger sister Bonnie walked in, lollipop in mouth and a spare in her hand

"Hey Clemont, want a.. AHHH" Bonnie started to ask before she was almost flattened by Clemont throwing a wrench in her direction

"CLEMONT!" Bonnie yelled at him, causing him to jump and turn around to face her

"What?" He asked, oblivious to the fact he'd almost hit his sister in the face with a heavy tool.

"You almost hit me with that wrench!" She scolded him. He glanced away and apologised. Bonnie looked around the total mess of his workshop and the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Are you looking for something?" She asked

"My screwdriver" Clemont replied

"It's there..." Bonnie pointed to his table

"No, not that one. My lucky one"

"What lucky one?"

"The one Ash got me before he left" Clemont answered

"Oh... Hang on" Bonnie ran out of the work shop, returning seconds later without either lollipop

"Where can I start looking?" She asked, dropping down to her hands and knees. Clemont smiled at the sweet gesture and directed her towards a large cabinet. After finding and showing Clemont six different screwdrivers- all of which he examined quickly before shaking his head and placing them up on his table.

One year ago

Ash walked out of the Lumiose City gym, he'd told Serena, Meyer and Bonnie that there was something he needed to do, he thought of Clemont, inconsolable after the heart breaking act of destroying his friend Clem-bot. He didn't know anything about robot building but he did know he could at least do something to try to cheer his friend up. He made his way to the first open hardware store he could find. He went inside and purchased a set of screwdrivers.

Back in the gym, Ash put the finishing touches to the screwdrivers he was going to gift to Clemont. Knocking on the door to his workshop, Ash heard Clemont give permission to enter, Ash slid into the room and made his way over to Clemont.

"Hey"

"Hi Ash"

"How you doing?"

"Okay"

"They gym is looking like it'll be ready in a few days time" Ash told him,

"That's good"

"Clemont..." Ash began

"Sorry Ash, but I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now"

"Oh... Okay, I only really came in to give you this" Ash replied, leaving the gift next to where Clemont was sat before leaving the room. Clemont picked up the present and opened it, a small smile forming on his face. It was a set of screwdrivers that Ash and engraved something on the handles... 'A.B.C.S' Clemont felt a tear run down his cheek. Everybody was helping to rebuild his gym and his home. Ash, Serena and Bonnie and while he was truly grateful he wasn't really showing it. He stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes, vowed to rebuild Clembot and most importantly thank the most important people to him for always being there for him and never giving up on him, especially the raven haired boy from Pallet Town. He stormed out of the workshop, straight up to Ash and threw his arms around him. Hoping he could say all he needed to with just the hug. He felt Ash place his own arms around him and whisper to him

"It's okay"

"Thank you Ash" Clemont whispered back to him

"I found them!" Bonnie cheered as she spotted the missing tools. She quickly grabbed them and handed them over to her older brother.

"Thank you Bonnie" Clemont beamed, hugging his sister.

"So what do you need these for anyway Clemont?" Bonnie asked as the pair got back to their feet.

"Well you see... With Ash in Alola and Serena in Hoenn I'm making a set of extremely powerul communicators for us all... Because... The future is now! Thanks to science" Clemont answered.

Two weeks later.

Ash opened the package that Professor Kukui had handed to him, he took out a note read it quickly before exclaiming

"Science is so amazing!" He picked up the communicator and immediately tried to call Clemont on it, to tell him of his amazing adventures in Alola so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 6- New to the Family**

 **Prompt- Each member of your OTP meeting the other's family for the first time. Does each family approve of the one dating the other? What sort of shenanigans do they get into?**

 **Notes- A huge thank you to my amazing friend Whiscashgirl for helping me out with a few issues I was having with this chapter.**

 **Pallet Town**

Ash led Clemont hand in hand through Pallet town, occassionally stopping to say hello to old neighbours and friends, each time he did Clemont gripped onto his hand a little bit tighter. Ash turned to him, leaned in and whispered

"Clemont, relax. You're gonna be fine" Clemont swallowed the lump in his throat and let go of Ash's hand, trying to calm himself down, he'd spoken to Delia plenty since Ash had told her the news of their relationship so why was he feeling so nervous? Because this would be the first proper time he'd met Delia Ketchum face to face and no matter how much Ash reassured him he was still nervous.

"ASH?" A familiar voice called out from behind them. Ash turned around to see who was calling him

"Gary! Hiya"

"Hey, I never knew you were back in town"

"Yeah, just got back today"

"Aw nice, how long are you staying for?"

"Just a few days, wanna finally introduce my boyfriend to my mom in person" Ash answered. Clemont's faced turned such a shade of pink you could have mistaken him for a Miltank, while he and Ash had been together for a while now he'd never actually been introduced to somebody as Ash's boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? Bit of a change from the days of Misty and May" Gary asked, glancing at Clemont

"Hey, there was RItchie and Paul... Although let's forget about Paul but anyway Gary, this is Clemont... Clemont, this is Gary, my oldest friend" Ash argued before he introduced the pair. Clemont extended his hand for Gary to shake, his face dropping ever so slightly at the memory of the purple haired boy from the Sinnoh region.

"A pleasure to meet you. Ash has told me a lot about you" Clemont greeted the brown haired boy warmly once Ash had stopped defending himself

"I wish I could say the same but Ash doesn't really call home that much" Gary laughed

"Well... Sor...ry for being busy trying to become a Pokemon Master" Ash shot back in his defence, Gary rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Anyway I'd better get a move on, Gramps is waiting for me and these papers" Gary said, indicating the bag he was carrying

"Okay, we'll have to try and catch up while I'm still in town" Ash replied

"Sounds good to me, Clemont, was nice to meet you" Gary said as he began to move away from the couple

"Yeah, and you" Clemont answered

Ash led Clemont through the front door to his childhood home. Calling out to his mom that they were home

"I'm in the kitchen" Delia called out to them. Ash went to lead Clemont through to the kitchen but Clemont was rooted to the spot.

"Clemont... Come on, it's fine, I've got you, promise" Ash reassured the blonde, Clemont allowed Ash to lead him into the kitchen.

"Hiya mom" Ash greeted, throwing his arms around his mother. Clemont bounced around on his heels until Ash let go of his mother. Delia turned to Clemont and threw her arms around him, causing him to go as stiff as a board

"It's lovely to finally meet you in person Clemont" Delia smiled at him

"It... It...It's nice to finally meet you too Ms Ketchum" Clemont stuttered

"Clemont, there's no need to be nervous, call me Delia" Delia told him, letting go of him

"I don' t bite" She added with a grin. Clemont went red in the face as he stumbled over an apology.

"Shall we eat?" Ash asked, trying to diffuse the potentially awkward situation brewing. Clemont nodded and Delia agreed.

Ash, Clemont and Delia sat down to eat, Ash kept a calming hand on either Clemont's hand or shoulder and with Ash's touch. Delia didn't want Clemont to feel nervous at all around her so while thinking of a way to make the blonde more comfortable she remembered a story she had told his previous partners as part of her role to embarrass her child infront of his partner.

"Clemont... Has Ash ever told you about the time he wet the bed after watching 'The hills have Sableyes' or how he wouldn't sleep in his own bed for a week afterwards?" Delia asked, Ash's jaw dropped as he went completely red in the face

"Oh my Arceus mom... Not this story!" Ash pleaded with her. Clemont couldn't help but start laughing

"Sorry Ash" He apologised as he spotted Ash glaring at him

"You're meant to be on my side here... I was eight and it was really scary at the time" Ash told them.

"Don't worry Ash, something similar happened with my dad and Bonnie once" Clemont reassured him

"Oh? What happened Clemont?" Delia asked. Clemont turned to face her and told her the story

"Well what had happened was my dad was going out for work, I was in my workshop so my father put a film on for Bonnie to watch until I finished my work. He put on 'The human Scolipede' because somebody had told him it was a comedy film about a trainer being turned into his Scolipede... A few weeks of changing wet bed sheets in the morning followed and too this day she still has the odd nightmare"

"Aw no, poor Bonnie"

"I'd never have thought it, she just doesn't seem the type to let anything affect her. She is just a ray of sunshine in the life of everyone she meets. People or Pokemon" Ash said with clear affection in his voice, surprising Clemont

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, she's always so cheerful and happy, you can't help but feel the same way around her. Everybody loves her. Shauna, Miette, Nini, Sawyer, Trevor, Tierno, Marin and even Alain"

Later that night, Ash and Clemont climbed into Ash's bed, Clemont rolled over to face Ash

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Clemont whispered

"I love you too, and so does my mom. I said you had nothing to worry about" Ash replied, pressing his lips to Clemont's forehead.

"Thank you"

 **Lumiose City**

Clemont knocked quietly on his sister's bedroom door.

"Come in" Bonnie called out. Clemont opened the door and strolled in, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Bonnie... Would you like to go out for dinner tonight with me and Dad?" Clemont asked

"Yeah of course, but what for?" Bonnie replied, asking her own question

"I... I have something I need to tell you both" Clemont answered

"Its nothing bad is it?"

"Nope, don't worry its nothing bad"

"Okay good" Bonnie smiled

Later that evening Clemont was sat down in one of Lumiose City's finest restaurants opposite his father and his sister, a empty chair on Clemont's side of the table

"Clemont... What is this about?" Meyer asked his son, who was visably nervous, he was playing around with a coaster on the table and avoiding eye contact with both his father and his sister. Bonnie seemed to read Clemont's mind as she reached over the table and placed a hand on his

"Clemont, it's okay. We're gonna love you no matter what happens here tonight" Clemont looekd up at her. He smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath in.

"I've been in a relationship for the past few months with the most amazing person and I wanted tonight to be the night where you finally meet... Him" Clemont almost whispered the last word as he was still afraid of what reaction he would recieve from his family.

"So... you have a boyfriend? Is that what you're telling us?" Meyer asked

"Yes sir" Clemont answered.

"Okay" Meyer replied

"Okay?" Clemont repeated

"Yeah. You're my son Clemont. I don't care who you love as long as they make you happy. So is he on his way here?"

"Yeah, he won't be too long now"

"You've found a keeper and you kept it a secret?" Bonnie questioned, looking hurt at the fact that her brother would keep something like this from her.

"Well yeah" Clemont muttered

"Why?" Bonnie's eyes watered

"Because you was always trying to find me a girlfriend or wife, I just thought if you knew... You might feel differently" Clemont admitted

"Well that's silly... If I had known I'd have just tried to find you a boyfriend or husband" Bonnie replied. Clemont was about to reply when he felt a hand brush against his back

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Ash apologised, sitting down in the vacant seat next to Clemont.

So... Ash is the person you've been seeing?" Meyer enquired

"Yes sir" Clemont answered, going red in the face

"Excellent! Ash is a wonderful person and you two have always been close, I'm surprised I never noticed before" Meyer beamed proudly

"Well you were off being busy as Blaziken Mask" Ash laughed, red in the face himself from Meyer's praise

"Shhh, not so loud" Meyer hushed. Ash giggled guiltily before apologising. Bonnie tried to look as intimidating as she could as she spoke to Ash.

"So Ash... What are your intentions with my big brother?" Ash played along with her and answered

"I just want to make him as happy as he makes me and I just wanna look after him like he looks after me" that was good enough for Bonnie as she got up, and dropped down on one knee in front of Ash and exclaimed loudly

"Ash! You're THE keeper. WIll you always stay with my brother and look after him" Ash laughed and agreed while Clemont burried his face in his hands out of sheer embarrassment as the whole restaurant turned around to look at the scene Bonnie had caused.


	7. Chapter 7

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 7- Laughter**

 **Prompt- Your OTP making each other laugh. Jokes? Stories? Tickle fights?**

 **Notes- Thanks to my amazing friend WhiscashGirl for the help on the second part of this chapter.**

Clemont was hunched over in the corner of the sofa, furiously tapping away on the keyboard of his laptop trying to complete the blueprints for his latest invention. He'd been at it for hours and was getting more and more stressed as he tried to work out every possible bug and flaw he could think of. Ash strolled into the room, handed Clemont a drink and sat down next to him.

"Clemont you know you don't work well when you're putting pressure on yourself. Why don't you take a break and come back to it later?" Ash suggested.

"No, I wanna get this finished" Clemont replied. Ash snatched the laptop away from his partner, hit the save button and shut it down.

"ASH!" Clemont snapped at him

"Clemont! You've been working way too hard, you need a break. You need an hour where you just lighten up and chill out... And I know the perfect way to help you do that!"

"I can't wait to see this" Clemont mumbled sarcastically, still annoyed at Ash. Ash just shot him a trademark grin.

"Hey Clemont, who is the coolest Pokemon?" Ash asked. Clemont just folded his arms across his chest and stayed silent

"A Tentacool!" Ash delivered the punchline.

"And how about the meanest Pokemon?" Again Clemont stayed silent

"A TentaCRUEL"

"Ash you're not funny" Clemont told him

"Okay, you've heard those ones before... How do you greet a Pokemon in the late afternoon?" Ash asked. Clemont just rolled his eyes and answered

"I don't know... How?"

"Good EEVEE-ning" Again there was no reaction from Clemont

"Here should be one you know Mr Smarty Pants... What is the coldest Pokemon known?"

"If my memory serves me correctly its... Abomasnow" Clemont answered, falling into Ash's trap

"Nope... It's a Butterfreeze" Ash laughed loudly at his own joke, while Clemont found it harder to not smile at Ash's awful jokes but thoughtful effort to help him relax

"What do you call a bug type stunt Pokemon? Weedle Knievell!"

"What do you do when your Loudred evolves? Buy more earplugs!" Clemont was now struggling to keep a straight face as a mixture of these awful jokes and Ash's persistance wore him down

"What do you call a frozen Lillipup? A pupsicle" Clemont couldn't help but smirk at the last joke. Ash noticed it and knew that one more joke and he'd have Clemont in stitches.

"What Pokemon could also be a pirate? Arrrrr-ceus" Ash told him with a wink. Clemont totally lost it at this one and started laughing until tears ran down his cheeks

"Hah! Made you laugh" Ash smirked

"Happy now? Are you gonna stop with those awful jokes?" Clemont asked once he'd calmed down.

"Will I ever stop making Pokemon jokes? Unova know"

"I'm leaving you. That was the worst thing I've ever heard" Clemont told him, winking.

Clemont walked in to the living room, carrying a plate of cookies. Ash was sat on the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest, Clemont sat down and offered the plate to Ash

"Peace offering?" Clemont asked

"No thanks" Ash replied

"You still mad at me?" Clemont enquired. Ash didn't answer him, he just glared at the blonde boy.

"Ash... I said I was sorry"

"I know"

"So... You're still not talking to me?"

"Yeah" Ash replied. Clemont sat the plate of cookies down on the coffee table in front of them. he slid over to Ash.

"I know how to make you smile" Clemont whispered as he began to tickle Ash. Ash tried his hardest to keep a straight face as Clemont brushed his hands over Ash's chest, stomach before sneaking them up to his under arms, tickling him until Ash was crying from laughter

"Clemont stop it!" Ash giggled, trying to get away from Clemont

"Nope, are you gonna forgive me? Clemont asked

"Yes! Yes! Just stop tickling me!" Ash begged, tears streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to catch his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 8- First Kiss**

 **Prompt- Exactly what it sounds like- Make a piece inspired by/about you OTP's first kiss**

Clemont took a sip of his drink and walked over to Serena who was happily chatting away with Marin. He tapped her on the shoulder

"Yeah Clemont?" Serena asked, turning around to face him.

"Serena, can I have a word with you please?"

"Sure, what's up?" Clemont led Serena away into a secluded corner and admitted to her his feelings about Ash and how he'd finally worked up the courage to admit to Ash his feelings, before he left Kalos to go back home to Kanto.

Ash stood out in the garden of Professor Sycamore's lab. Looking down at the medal he'd recieved earlier. he heard the faint laughter and chatting amongst his friends back inside the lab. Ash thought about Greninja and how he was doing helping Squishy destroy all the left over negative energy from the battle for Kalos.

"Penny for your thoughts Ash?" A female asked, causing Ash to jump, as he wasn't expecting anyone to be outside with him.

"Oh! Diantha, hiya" Ash greeted the Kalos league champion

"You seem troubled, what's on your mind Ash?" Diantha asked

"I was just thinking about my battle with Alain and how Greninja is getting on" Ash admitted

"I see... It was an exeptional battle and you and your Pokemon should be proud of yourselves"

"I am and we are... It's just to get so close and to still lose... It just sucks ya know?"

"I do know how that feels. On the road to being the best you can be there are always times when you'll get knocked down. It happens to us all, but what matters is how quickly you get back up and keep pushing forward and you Ash, you are a rare breed, you always rise up to any challenge, no matter how hopeless it seems. win or lose... Ash Ketchum, you are a true champion" Diantha explained to him. Ash choked back tears as he listened to Diantha's prasie.

"Thank you. Diantha... I wanna battle you... Properly this time, with no Team Rocket interfering, just one on one, me and you. Will you accept?" Ash asked her.

"I will" Diantha agreed

"Ash, you out here?" Clemont asked, coming out into the garden.

"Over here!" Ash yelled back

"You coming in for dinner?"

"Nope, I'm having a battle"

"With who?"

"With me!" Diantha answered.

Clemont called out to Serena, Bonnie, Alain, Marin and Professor Sycamore to come out to the garden. They all came out in time to witness the begining of the battle.

"Come on Ash!" Bonnie cheered

"Let's go Ash" Serena yelled out

"Noivern! I choose you" Ash released his Pokemon

"Let's go Gardevoir" Diantha released her Pokemon

Gardevoir hit the floor and Clemont, acting as the referee raised his arm in Ash's direction

"The winner of this battle... Noivern and Ash" he announced. Clemont ran over to Ash, threw his arms around him and pressed his lips against Ash's, he quickly broke the kiss off and backed away from Ash, mumbling an apology.

"Don't be sorry" Ash smiled, pulling Clemont closer to him. kissing him gently.

"YAY! My brother's first kiss" Bonnie yelled out happily, causing Clemont to go bright red in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 9- Thirdwheeling**

 **Prompt- Your OTP plus a third wheel. Is it awkwardly quiet, or chaotically crazy?**

Meyer knocked on Clemont's bedrom door.

"Are you two decent in there?" Meyer joked

"Yes dad" Clemont replied, rolling his eyes towards Ash, who stifled a giggle. Meyer came into the room.

"Nice to see you're both fully dressed" Meyer laughed. Ash just smiled politely while Clemont just sighed, annoyed

"Dad! We're not a pair of perverts who are at it like rabbits everytime we're alone" Clemont complained.

"Oh, sorry. I know, I just thought it'd be funny"

"It's okay, Clemont had a late night and not a lot of sleep" Ash defended Clemont

"Sorry dad, I shouldn't have snapped" Clemont apologised

"It's okay, but I was wondering if you'd be able to do me a favour?"

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd be able to watch Bonnie for the evening as Professor Sycamore has asked me to help him out with something"

"Well me and Ash already had plans..." Clemont began to protest

"But we'd be happy to keep an eye on Bonnie too" Ash finished the sentence for him.

"Thanks you two" Meyer left their room.

"Ash... I thought tonight was meant to be our date night?" Clemont moaned

"I know and I'm sorry but we've not really spent a lot of time with Bonnie lately, I think she's been missing having some quality time with her big brother"

"She is?"

"Yeah, I love spending time just the two of us, but I love Bonnie too and we've not really been around for her lately... I just think it'll be nice for just the three of us to hang out again, like we did when I first came to Kalos" Clemont looked down at the floor, feeling guilty as he realised what Ash was saying was correct.

"You're right, I've been an awful big brother" Clemont sighed

"It's okay, you've just been busy, you've been working extra in the gym" Clemont went to put on his backpack.

"Clemont, you're not gonna need that tonight are you?" Ash asked

"I dunno? Maybe?" Clemont answered

"Clem, we're going to the movies" Ash pointed out

"Yeah... Good point" Clemont replied, putting his backpack down by his bed

Bonnie walked in between Clemont and Ash, holding both of their hands, swinging them happily.

"So what are we gonna go see big brother? What were you and Ash gonna go and see?" Bonnie questioned

"We were going to go and see Crouching Litleo Hidden Dragonite but we can see that another time, what do you wanna go and see?"

"Umm... The My Little Ponyta movie?" Bonnie asked

"Sure, okay"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, we'll go and see the My Little Ponyta movie" Ash answered

"Yippe!" Bonnie cheered happily. She stopped herself mid sentence as she saw a group of girls, wanting to show off to them how amazing her brother and his partner areshe let go of their hands and ran over to the group of girls around Ash and Clemont's age

"Look over their at my brother and his boyfriend, aren't they so cute together? They're taking me to see the My Little Ponyta movie!" Bonnie asked them,

"Now I wish I'd brought my backpack... I need that Aipom arm" Clemont muttered to Ash, going red from embarressment

"Aw, don't she's just happy for you" Ash smiled.

Bonnie, Clemont and Ash picked up their tickets for the movie and moved in line for the theatre they were in, Ash looked around and noticed that there wasn't many parents and kids in line, there was a small handfull but most of the queue was a number of boys around Ash's age and older.

"Hey Clemont, don't you think it's odd- the amount of guys our age that are here to see this film?" Ash whispered to Clemont

"Ash... We're here to watch this film" Clemont reminded him

"Yeah, but we're here because of Bonnie, a lot of guys here look like their just here on their own" Clemont looked around and noticed that Ash was right and upon futher inspection, most of the guys in line were wearing some kind of merchandise from the show

"Kinda weird don't you think?" Ash asked

"Yeah a little bit, but as long as they're not hurting anyone I don't see a problem" Clemont replied.

Leaving the cinema Bonnie was raving about how amazing the film had been. Clemont had to agree with her and made a mental note to himself to watch the show from the begining, he'd borrow the DVD's from Bonnie. Ash was asking questions about certain characters while Bonnie answered them gleefully. Bonnie yawned loudly, stopping to rub her tired eyes.

"You tired?" Ash asked. Bonnie nodded

"Okay, we'll get home and to bed" Ash replied, picking Bonnie up. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love my two brothers" Bonnie whispered sleepily. Ash blushed and reached out to take Clemont's hand. Clemont took Ash's hand smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 10- Flustered**

 **Prompt- Your OTP being flustered. It could be one member, it could be both.**

Ash knocked on the door to Clemont's gym, he waited patiently for the door to open, which it did, Clembot letting Ash in on the orders of Clemont

"Hi Clembot" Ash greeted the robot gym leader

"Hello Ash"

"Is Clemont around?"

"He's just getting ready, he says to make yourself at home"

"Is Bonnie not here?"

"No, Bonnie is out with her father"

"Got many gym battles lined up today?"

"A few, I'm due for a battle any moment now, I am just waiting on my challenger"

"Awesome, well good luck Clembot" Ash made his way through to Clemont's living room. He'd heard what sounded like feint singing coming from somewhere in the house. As Ash made his way upstairs he noticed the singing was getting louder.

"I'm a Beautifly  
Flying, Bug type  
Level seventeen" Clemont sang out, as he ran his fingers through his soaking wet hair. Ash barged into the bathroom, making Clemont scream out in surprise. His whole body going red with embarrassment.

"ASH!"

"Oh my god" Ash gasped, frozen in place.

"ASH! GET OUT!" Clemont yelled at him

"Aw why? It's not like I've not seen any of this before" Ash smirked. Clemont grabbed his nearby towel and covered himself up as quickly as he could.

"Ash please just get out!" Ash left the bathroom, apologising for barging in on him like that. Clemont dropped his towel and went back to washing his hair.

"One last thing... You look good wet" Ash winked at him, poking his head back into the batheoom. Causing Clemont to trip over his words, Ash obviously getting his partner flustered.

 **One year later**

Ash woke up with a jolt. He sat up, panting before immediately reaching out for the comforting presence of Clemont. Ash took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"I gotta stop drinking before bed" Ash moaned to himself. He shifted over to the edge of the bed, threw on a pair of pyjama shorts and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Ash" Clemont greeted.

Good morning Clem-" Ash began but stopped mid sentence as he saw Clemont making coffee. Clemont was wearing Ash's shirt from last night and a pair of boxer shorts, Ash's jaw dropped. He'd seen Clemont naked and dressed up in his finest clothes but he'd never seen Clemont look as good as he did now, Ash swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt his cheeks burn up and butterflies in his stomach.

"What do you for breakfast Ash?"

"Umm... Uhhh... I..." Ash stuttered unable to take his eyes off of Clemont's body, wrapped up in Ash's shirt. Ash quickly stuck his hand into his boxer shorts and re-arranged himself. Getting hotter and hotter under the collar.

"Ash... You okay?" Clemont asked, turning round to hand Ash his coffee

"I... I..." Ash stuttered, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he'd never been this flustered around Clemont. Not even when he'd walked in on Clemont having some 'personal time'

Ash was saved by a loud knock on the door. Tearing away from Clemont as quickly as he could, he opened the front door, forgetting that he was still shirtless

"Oh... Umm, hi Ash" Serena greeted, forcing herself to stare beyond Ash

"Hi Serena, excited for your girls day out with Bonnie?"

"Yep, can't wait"

"Awesome! I'll just get her for you, come in" Ash stepped aside to let Serena in before running off upstairs.

"Hey Bonnie, Serena's downstairs, are you ready to go?" Ash asked, knocking on Bonnie's bedroom door. She opened the door, smiling brightly.

"Yep I'm all set" Bonnie bounced downstairs, greeting Serena warmly. Ash took a moment to himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before going back downstairs to face Clemont.


	11. Chapter 11

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 11- Rest**

 **Prompt- Your OTP resting and/or sleeping together. They could be sleeping anywhere from at home in bed to out on a park bench**

Clemont awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off to his right. He tried to sit up to turn it off but found he wasn't able to move, he glanced over to his left and saw Ash- still fast asleep but with his arms wrapped around Clemont's chest, trapping him.

"Hey Ash? Do you think you could let go of me so I can turn the alarm off please?" Clemont whispered, trying to nudge Ash awake

"Nah, it's fine" Ash mumbled, still asleep.

"Come on, we gotta get up, we have a big day today"

"Don't wanna" Ash moaned, rolling onto his side, burrying his face into Clemont's chest. Clemont looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. He couldn't stay annoyed at him, not with how peaceful he looked, his black hair was even messier than normal, hints of dried drool in the corners of his mouth.

Clemont managed to wriggle his arm free. He turned off the alarm, shifted into a more comfortable position and settled down and just watched Ash while he slept, occassionally running his hand through Ash's hair. Clemont couldn't help but smile as he watched Ash. Ash would always say there was only three things he was good at- Eating, sleeping and Pokemon battles. While Clemont didn't agree with him, he had to admit to himself he was jealous of Ash's almost unnatural ability to fall asleep almost immediately. For as long as Clemont could remember, he'd always had trouble sleeping, never really being able to shut off. Even after a few months of being with Ash he would still have trouble. Just as Clemont was getting used to falling asleep at a normal time with Ash next to him they- along with their friends fought in the battle of Kalos against Lysandre and Team Flare.

 **One month after the battle of Kalos**

Clemont looked on with tears falling freely down his cheeks as Lysandre continued to torture Bonnie, Ash and Serena.

"Well Clemont... What is it to be?" Lysandre asked the blonde

"CLEMONT! DON'T DO IT!" Ash cried out.

"I... I... I'll never join you!" Clemont spat back at him

"Okay. So be it... Bryony, kill them" Lysandre ordered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clemont screamed out as his sister and his two best friends were killed right before his eyes.

Clemont awoke with a start, his entire body was drenched with sweat. He went red in the face as he felt the soaking wet crotch of his pyjama bottoms. tears welling up in his eyes. Panting, he tried to catch his breath, only slightly calming down as he felt the warm presence of Ash, sleeping soundly beside him. He crept out of his bed as quietly as he could, being careful not to wake Ash up. Clemont moved into the next room, standing at the door and sighing with relief when he saw Bonnie fast asleep, Dedenne resting in the crook of her arm. Now satisfied that Bonnie and Ash were both okay he made his way back to bed, sitting down gently on the edge. Not gently enough as he heard Ash stir from behind him

"Clemont? You okay?" Ash yawned, sitting up and placing his chin on Clemont's shoulder

"I'm fine, go back to sleep" Clemont answered, trying to keep his voice as normal as he could despite it breaking

"I know you're lying Clemont, what's up?" Ash shifted around so he was sitting next to Clemont, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"I just had a bad dream" Clemont answered, his voice still unsteady as he tried to stop himself from crying

"Team Flare nightmares again?"

"How did you know?"

"Bonnie told me, she's been having them too. I think we all have" Ash admitted

"She has? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't wanna worry you" Ash told him

"What about you? You said you've been having them too?"

"Yeah... I've had them too, what have yours been about?" Ash asked, taking the focus off of his nightmares- he wasn't ready to talk about them just yet.

"You, Bonnie and Serena were being tortured because I wouldn't join Team Flare and when I refused Lysandre. He... He... He k-killed you a-all" Clemont replied, his voice finally cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks, falling onto his already soaked shorts. Ash pulled Clemont's head towards him so it was resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of Clemont's head and whispered to him

"I know it's tough but it was only a dream. Bonnie, Serena and I are all totally fine, we're not going anywhere"

"But it just seemed so real" Clemont sobbed, Ash shushed him.

"Let's get cleaned up and back to bed okay?" Ash suggested. Clemont nodded in agreement. He went off to the bathroom while Ash quickly as he could stripped the bed and grabbed a bundle of blankets to use until morning when he'd change the bedding properly.

Once Clemot returned Ash laid him down, resting Clemont's head on his stomach. He began calming the blonde down by running his fingers through his hair gently. After an hour Ash finally managed to coax Clemont back to sleep. Ash stayed up and watched over Clemont as he slept, Clemont clinging onto Ash in his sleep for dear life, as if he was afraid that if he let him go, his nightmare would become a reality.

Clemont glanced at the clock, yawning he decided to grab his phone, tapping away furiously on the keys he messaged Shauna, Trevor and Tierno saying that he and Ash were feeling under the weather and would be unable to hang out today. He put his phone back down, lay down and cuddled up to Ash, Sleep was once impossible for Clemont but falling asleep next to the person he loved was the easiest thing in the world for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 12- Shopping**

 **Prompt- Your OTP shopping together. What are they shopping for? Are they just runing errands, or are they buying gifts for each other?**

Ash flopped down on the nearest bench to him, Clemont took the seat next to him.

"Apparently that last dress we told her about wasn't the right one either" Clemont sighed, pushing his glasses up

"Remind me again why we're doing this" Ash moaned

"Because we promised Bonnie and it was either this or spend the entire day covered in mud and being roasted in a spa" Clemont reminded him.

"Oh yeah... Shall we try again?" Ash asked

"Yeah, let's go" Clemont agreed, the pair of them got to their feet and moved onto another store.

"What are we looking for again?"

"A smart dress, preferable in pink and a 'shiny' material" Clemont answered, quoting Bonnie from this morning. They made their way into the kids section, looking down the girls formal wear aisle. While they were looking for Bonnie's party dress, Ash spotted a frilly blue dress with yellow trim, reminding Ash of the jumpsuit Clemont wore when they first travelled around Kalos together. Ash held it up to him and called Clemont over

"Hey Clemont. Whatcha think? Does it suit me?" Ash asked, laughing while Clemont shook his head as his partner's antics

"What? Does it make my butt look big?" Ash teased, Clemont just grinned as he told Ash to focus and help him find Bonnie's dress. Ash put the dress back and got back to their job at hand.

Trevor, Tierno and Shauna, took their trays and grabbed the closest free table they could. The three friends ate their lunch and chatted away, finding out what the other's had been up to. Trevor had been invited to Kanto by a fellow Pokemon photographer going by the name of Todd Snap to join him on a photography tour of the region. Shauna was going to follow in Serena's steps and leave Kalos, heading to the Johto region to compete as a Pokemon Co-ordinator. Tierno was about to reveal his plans for the future before the group spotted Ash and Clemont walking past them

"ASH! CLEMONT!" Shauna called out to the pair. Clemont turned around to the sound of his name being called, stopping Ash by yanking on his arm.

"OW! Clemont, whatcha do that for?" Ash asked, Clemont just pointed out their friends waving them over. Ash's face lit up as he and Clemont made their way over to Shauna, Trevor and Tierno.

"Hey guys" Ash greeted, grabbing two spare seats from the vacant table next to theirs. He and Clemont sat down opposite their friends.

"What are you two doing here?" Trevor asked

"We're shopping for a new dress for Bonnie, she's got a massive party coming up and is adamant on getting the perfect dress for it" Clemont answered

"Are she and Serena not with you?" Tierno enquired, looking around, hoping to see Serena.

"Sorry Tierno, she's getting ready for a date tonight" Ash told him, watching the boys heart break in front of him

"Oh ok" he muttered "So who's the lucky guy then?" He asked, quickly returning to his normal cheerful self

"Not a guy... Serena's got a date with Aria"

"ARIA... As in the Kalos Queen Aria?" Shauna blurted out.

"That's the one" Ash smiled

"Wow! Serena is so lucky! Aria is gorgeous!" Shauna sighed.

When Ash, Clemont, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno parted ways Clemont spotted the pefect dress in a shop window. While Ash had spotted something he just had to get for Clemont.

"Clemont... I just wanna have a quick look for something over there" Ash pointed over in the general direction of the store he was planning on visiting

"Okay, I'll pick the dress up, meet up back here in ten minutes?"

"Sounds good to me" Ash kissed Clemont on the cheek and walked away from him.

Back at the Lumiose City gym, Clemont and Ash handed Bonnie the bag with her brand new dress. She thanked them both with a big kiss on the cheek and ran off upstairs, bag in hand to go and try the dress on. Ash and Clemont sat down nervously, hoping that she'd like the choice they'd made in the end. They heard Bonnie coming back down the stairs, she ran into the living room, wearing the new dress. She near enough jumped on Ash and Clemont, throwing her arms around them both

"IT'S AMAZING! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! THANK YOU!" Bonnie babbled excitedly.

"You're welcome" Ash and Clemont replied in unison, hugging her back.

"Now go and take it off before you get it dirty" Clemont told her. Smiling wide as she skipped away back upstairs to change back into her regular clothes.

Later that night, Ash finished brushing his teeth and before leaving the bathroom he left the bag with a hand written note for him from the shop he'd went into while Clemont went to buy Bonnie's dress. He winked as he passed Clemont, Ash heading to the bedroom and Clemont into the bathroom. He spotted the bag immediately, reading the note first before pulling out the contents of the bag. Blushing bright red when he saw what Ash had brought him. He took of his pyjamas and put on Ash's brought outfit.

"So... You like what you see?" Clemont asked, putting on his most sultry voice, resting against the doorframe of their bedroom. Ash's jaw dropped as he nodded, lost for words.


	13. Chapter 13

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 13- Our song**

 **Prompt- Your OTP and music. Do they have a song? Do they sing? Do they dance?**

Clemont ran his hands through his hair. Ash sat down next to him and handed him his drink. Ash put it arm around Clemont's shoulder, glancing down at the paperwork Clemont was so transfixed with.

"How long have you been sat here, pouring over this work?" Ash asked

"Since six this morning" Clemont admitted quietly

"That's it! You taking a break tonight" Ash told him, tidying away the mess of papers on the table.

"But..."

"No buts. You've been working yourself into the ground, you're coming out with me, Serena, Shauna, Nini, Trevor, Tierno and Aria tonight" Ash told him, his tone told Clemont it was pointless to argue with him.

"You can you can go out without me right?"

"I know, but I'm not gonna be only single one there, so you're taking a break, I'm not on my own and we're gonna have fun. Okay?" Ash asked

"Okay" Clemont sighed.

Ash and Clemont walked hand in hand down the sidewalks of Lumiose City. The city bathing in the orange glow of the setting sun, the light hit Prism tower and it seemed to bath the city in a rainbow of colours. As Ash and Clemont made their way to the bar where they'd be meeting their friends they were stopped by a pair of young children, a dark haired boy and a blonde haired girl

"Umm excuse me... Are you Ash Ketchum?" The boy asked, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"I am, and who are you?" Ash answered

"My name is Grant, and this my friend Austyn"

"Hiya" Austyn waved shyly from behind her friend.

"We know you're probably very busy but we just wanted to say we watched you in the final vs Alain a few years ago in the Pokemon League and that made us want to become trainers like you. So we was wondering if there's any advice you could give us?" Grant enquired hopefully. Ash thought for a moment before, kneeling down to look the two young trainers eye to eye.

"Can I see your Pokemon please?" Grant and Austyn nodded and released their Pokemon

"Finnick..." Grant began

"Sparkette..." Austyn started

"Come on out!" They finished their sentence in unison, a Fennekin and Pikachu jumping into the arms of their respective trainers. Ash smiled at the sight of the Pokemon so happy to be with their trainers.

"The only advice I can give you is just love your Pokemon like they'll love you and just trust them and yourselves. Never get down when you lose, because when you do it's a great chance to learn and grow, always be respectful to your opponents as well as your friends and finally most importantly, just enjoy the journy you're on with your Pokemon" Grant and Austyn listened intently and hung on to every word Ash spoke.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Grant beamed. He and Austyn recalled their Pokemon, thanked Ash once again and ran off together in the opposite direction to Ash and Clemont. Ash watched the young trainers run off with a smile on his face while Clemont kept his eyes focused on Ash.

"You're amazing Ash" Clemont whispered to him, taking his hand again.

"I am?" Ash asked

"Yeah, just look at the way you inspired those trainers just then" Clemont pointed out

"I didn't do much, just told them what I wished I knew at the very start of my journey" Ash replied

"Well I still think you're amazing" Clemont told him, kissing his cheek.

Ash and Clemont walked hand in hand into the bar they'd be meeting their friends at, they made their way up to the bar where they'd spotted Serena and Aria.

"Evening girls" Ash smiled

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Serena laughed, throwing her arms around Ash before releasing him and hugging Clemont.

"Sorry, was still trying to convice him to come out with us" Ash replied, indicating Clemont.

"You didn't wanna come and hang out with us Clemont?" Serena asked in a mocked hurt voice while Ash struck up a conversation with Aria, helping her with the tray of drinks she'd brought for everyone.

Later that night. Ash, Clemont, Serena, Aria, Tierno, Nini, Trevor and Shauna stumbled into a karaoke bar. Ash staggered straight to the bar and orded a drink for everybody, plus a shot for good measure. Aria went and put her name down to perfom a song. The group took their shots as Aria's name was called up on stage to perform her song.

"This song was actually written by me and my girlfriend about a friend of ours, Ash Ketchum..." Aria began. The music began to play and Aria began to sing

"I wanna be the very best, like no-one ever was, to catch them all is my real test, to train them is my cause..." She carried on singing as the rest of the group continued to drink, Ash dragged Clemont up to the stage and whispered something into the DJ's ear. The DJ nodded and turned to tap on his laptop. Ash led Clemont back to their group where they had a pair of shots waiting for them. Ash downed his and encouraged Clemont to do the same.

A short while later Ash and Clemont were called up to the stage. They drunkenly staggered up and took the microphones from the DJ and began to sing along to the song Ash had picked for them, which was mostly drunken slurring until the chorus

"I'M A BEAUTIFLY  
FLYING, BUG TYPE  
LEVEL SEVENTEEN" They sung out drunkenly.

Ash groaned loudly, yawning as he opened his eyes. He looked around and realised that he, Clemont, Tierno, Nini, Trevor and Shauna were passed out in Aria's living room. Ash sat up and tried to piece together what happened last night. He felt Clemont stiring next to him.

"Morning cutie" Ash smiled

"Morning Ash" Clemont yawned. They shared a quick kiss before Aria and Serena came downstairs, hand in hand.

"Oh look... The Beautifly pair are up" Serena giggled. Ash groaned as he recalled his and Clemont's horrible drunken rendition of the Beautifly song. He instantly knew that he and Clemont would be stuck with having the Beautifly song as his and Clemont's song.


	14. Chapter 14

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 14- Stargazing**

 **Prompt- Your OTP stargazing. Where are they doing this? Are they out camping? Are they sitting on a rooftop? What constellations are they looking at?**

Ash looked dejectedly at his dinner, playing around with his food. Bonnie didn't notice as she was too busy feeding Dedenne and Pikachu Serena's Pokepuffs. Ash continued to play around with his food for a few minutes longer before annoucing he wasn't hungry. He left the table, threw his dinner away and shuffled away back to his room. Serena got up and followed him. She knocked on his door gently and entered the room.

"Hey Ash, you okay?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to him

"Yeah, I'm good" Ash answered

"No, you're not. Ash, what's wrong?"

"I... I've been thinking about my relationship with Clemont..." Ash began

"And..." Serena replied, encouraging Ash to continue

"And I've been thinking... Maybe Clemont would be better off with somebody he's got more in common with" Ash admitted. Serena gasped in shock.

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"Cause he's so smart and I don't think I'm the type of partner to challenge him on an intellectual level..." Ash explained.

"Well that is absolutely stupid" Serena told him

"Clemont loves you, exactly as you are, he doesn't need a challenge, he can get that from any of his friends, what he needs is someone who loves him and Ash there is nobody better at that than you" She finished. Ash was about to reply to her but Clemont walked into their room before he could open his mouth

"Did I hear my name?" He asked

"Nope" Ash answered

"Oh, okay. Anyway I'm gonna go and eat quickly. Sorry I couldn't join you for dinner" Clemont apologised

"It's okay" Ash smiled, the pair watched Clemont as he left the bedroom and walked away towards the kitchen.

"I... I still think that Clemont deserves someone smarter" Ash sighed once he was certain Clemont was out of ear shot

"And I'm telling you, you're wrong Ash... But, why not try and learn something and maybe you could surprise Clemont with something?" Serena suggested. Ash nodded.

"Sorry I can't help more, I'd better get a move on, I've got a date with Aria tonight" Serena admitted

"It's fine, you've been great, thanks Serena" Ash smiled. Serena left the room and left Ash alone.

Ash waited until he was certain that Clemont was fast asleep before climbing out of bed and sneaking out of their bedroom, down the hall and into Clemont's workshop. He walked up to Clemont's bookcase and began to browse for something he could begin learning to try and surprise Clemont. Ash found a large text book titled 'Astronomy for beginers' he thought that it would be a good place to start. He pulled the book off of the shelf and carried it over to Clemont's desk, he opened it up, sat down and began to read. After reading the first few chapters he let out a loud yawn, he shook it off and tried to continue reading, eyes drooping he rested his head in his hand and tried to continued reading but soon fell asleep, head propped up in his hands and book open on the page he was reading.

Clemont woke up the next morning, startled that Ash wasn't asleep next to him. He got up and made his way out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed his workshops door was open, he peeked inside, thinking that maybe Bonnie was playing around inside again. He was slightly surprised to see Ash slumped over his desk, obviously asleep. Clemont crept in and glanced over Ash's shoulder at what was on the desk. He saw the open text book and a sheet of messily written notes in Ash's handwriting. On the top of the first note was written 'For Clemont X' Clemont smiled and gently woke Ash up

"Morning Ash"

"Morning Clemont" Ash yawned, rubbing his eyes

"Want anything for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll come out and help" Ash replied, getting up. The pair made their way out to the kitchen, Ash started on cooking while Clemont went to go and wake Bonnie up.

Over the next few weeks, Ash and informed Serena of his self taught night classes, explaining to her what he'd been learning. Feeling proud of himself as he got further along with the text book. What Ash didn't know was that Serena had also been talking to Clemont and had let slip about what she and Ash spoke about the other week. Clemont was touched by Ash's dedication to learn something new just so they'd have something esle in common.

A week later, Clemont led Ash by the hand to the very top of Prisim Tower where he'd laid out a bunch of blankets and pillows. Ash looked down at them and back up to Clemont.

"What's all this about?" He asked

"Serena told me what you two spoke about and she told me about your late night study sessions" Clemont replied

"Oh" Ash mumbled, going red in the face

"Hey, it's okay, I think it's super sweet and I'm touched... But you can't keep on learning without a test... So lay down, please" Clemont ordered. Ash did as he was asked, laying on his back, staring up at the night sky above his head, Clemont lay down next to him.

"Okay... Test time... What is that star there?" Clemont asked, raising his arm and pointing to a bright star overhead. Ash's eyes followed Clemont's arm

"Easy, that's the North Star" Ash answered

"Very good" Clemont smiled, he pointed out another and again asked Ash to identify it, Ash did. The test went on for about ten minutes, Ash answering every question Clemont asked him correctly. Once Clemont had stopped testing Ash, he shifted himself around so his head was resting on Ash's chest and the pair of them lay still and silent, just watching the bright stars dancing and twinkling above their heads.


	15. Chapter 15

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 15- Rainy Day**

 **Prompt- Your OTP on a rainy day. How do they spend the time? Cuddling up with a movie? Playing video games? Watching the rain?**

Ash was sat down in the living room, Pikachu asleep on the floor down by his feet. . He checked the weather report for tomorrow while Clemont was out in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"And just to recap... Lumiose City is expecting heavy rain and a high chance of thunderstorms from late tonight going all the way through to tomorrow" the news anchor reported. Pikachu, who had been fast asleep down by his feet woke up and jumped up onto Ash's lap at the mention of thunderstorms. Ash looked down at his partner

"You excited for the storm buddy?" Ash asked, scratching the electric mouse Pokemon behind his ears.

"ASH! Dinner's ready! Can you call Bonnie down please?" Clemont yelled out to him.

"Okay!" Ash called back. He got up from the sofa and quickly ran upstairs, stopping outside of Bonnie's room. He knocked on the door, opened it up and poked his head in. He saw Bonnie sat upright on her bed with her cheeks flushed pink and he hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Hey, Clemont says dinner's ready" Ash told her

"Okay, I'm coming" she replied.

Ash and Bonnie took their seats at the dining table, either side of Clemont.

"Clemont, we got any plans for tomorrow?" Ash asked

"I don't think so" Clemont asked

"Clemont you said you'd take me to my friends house" Bonnie reminded him

"Oh yeah, why was you asking Ash?"

"Meant to be raining all night tonight and all of tomorrow" Ash told him

"Ah okay, so take Bonnie to her friends and then I dunno..." Clemont answered

"Movie day then?"

"Sure sounds good" Clemont smiled

The rain started to fall as Ash and Clemont climbed into bed. Clemont took his glasses off, placing them on his bedside table before kissing Ash

"Goodnight Ash"

"Night Clemont" Ash replied. Clemont rolled over and was soon asleep. Not long after Pikachu jumped up onto the bed and settled down on Ash's pillow. Ash drifted off to sleep as the rain continued to pound on their bedroom windows.

"Ash?" Bonnie whispered, gently prodding Ash. He didn't answer her.

"Ash?" Bonnie repeated, a little louder this time, prodding him again in the arm. Ash groaned and opened his eyes.

"Bonnie? What are you doing up?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The storm woke me up" Bonnie told him, Ash heard something in her voice he rarely hears- Fear. Ash sat up and looked at her.

"You afraid of the storm?" Ash whispered. Bonnie nodded, a loud crash of thunder making her jump, letting out a terrified squeal.

"I know it's silly but..." Bonnie began

"Hey, it's not silly... Everybody is afraid of something" Ash cut her off

Do you wanna sleep in here with me and Clemont?" He asked, again Bonnie just nodded. Ash pulled the covers back, he allowed Bonnie to climb into bed between him and Clemont... She cuddled up close to Ash and drifted off back to sleep.

"Aw okay, thank you. Hope she feels better soon" Bonnie put the phone down and made her way into the dining room.

"Who was that Bonnie?" Clemont asked

"My friend Austyn's mom, Austyn's sick and nobody can go over today" Bonnie answered

"Oh no, hopefully she'll feel better soon" Bonnie jumped as a bright bolt of lightning lit up the dining room. As nobody now had anything to do today Ash suggested the three of them have a rainy day pyjama and movie day. Clemont and Bonnie both agreed cheerfully.

Clemont set the snacks down on the coffee table in the living room, Bonnie brought down a blanket for them to stay under and Ash brought in a selection of films to watch. Clemont took a look at the pile

"Ash, we can't watch any of these, they're all horror movies"

"I'm not watching any of your DVD's. They're all boring documentaries" Ash argued. Clemont was about to retort

"Why don't we let Bonnie decide what we watch?" Ash suggested

"Okay" Clemont agreed. Bonnie, Clemont and Ash sat down on the sofa, Bonnie pulled the covers over the three of them and took the remote from Clemont. She flicked through the channels until she found one of her favourite shows- Lillipup Patrol.

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie spent the day under a blanket in their pyjamas, cuddled up watching T.V while the rain continued to pound on the windows outside as the storm raged on.


	16. Chapter 16

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 16- Super Powers**

 **Prompt- An AU in which your OTP has super powers. Are they a hero/sidekick duo? Are they Archenemies? Are they both villains?**

 **Notes- I was stuck on this day for a while so... Have an X-man AU, Clemont who is having a hard time controlling his electrical powers is invited to Professor Oak's school for the gifted. Where he meets Ash Ketchum a young empath.**

Clemont let out a groan of frustration. First the toaster this morning stopped working, everybody else had managed to get it working, his father and his sister Bonnie but when it came for his turn to use it, it just stopped working. Now the kettle would not work.

"Forget it!" Clemont snapped at nobody in particular. He stormed out of the kitchen, flicking the light switch off as he walked out- He jumped as he touched the light switch, the light blew as did every other light and electrical appliance in the house. This had been happening to Clemont for as long as he could remember, at home, at his grandparents and even at school. The frustration got too much for him.

"CLEMONT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS?" Meyer asked, walking in through the door. He saw Clemont just stood in the dining room, tears streaming down his cheeks

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry" Clemont sobbed

"Go to the garage" Meyer ordered him. Clemont hung his head and shuffled out to the garage.

Professor Oak left Cerebros chamber and made his way back to his office. He called in Professors Birch and Juniper and explained Clemont's situation to them.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Professor Birch asked

"Yeah, it might be better with the three of us" Professor Oak answered.

Clemont sat down in the garage with his back up against a wall, silently crying, head resting in his hands. For as long as Clemont could remember he had always had issues with electronic devices around him, fuses would blow at his very touch, he'd get shocked by objects that could not conduct electricity, household appliances wouldn't work around him or when he found himself in a state of hightened emotional stress he was on occassion able to shock the people who made him feel this way, which meant that he didn't really have any friends and on his fathers insistance almost never left the house either.

'Just once I'd like to meet someone who knew what I was going through' Clemont thought to himself

'Just someone I could call a friend'

Ash Ketchum sat down opposite a brown haired boy in the school canteen

"You said you wanted to talk Ritchie?" Ash asked, deliberately placing both hands on the table

"Yeah, and you probably know what it's about" Ritchie admitted, avoiding looking Ash in his eyes

"Umm, you're the psychic, not me remember" Ash told him

"Yeah, but you're an empath, can't you pretty much read me?"

"I can read everyone Ritchie, like those two over there, they're feeling guilty for ditching class and that girl May, she feels awful cause she's stuck at school while it's her brothers birthday" Ash replied, pointing out various people in the canteen

"Forget that... I have something-"

"You have news for me?"

"Well yeah...I..."

"You're feeling guilty? Don't worry, you know I'll forgive you for anything"

"Ash! Just listen to me"

"You're annoyed at me"

"Yeah, you keep interrupting me when I'm trying to tell you this is over" Ritchie snapped at him. Ash's face dropped and all he could manage was

"You feel relieved"

"I'm sorry Ash" Ritchie muttered, getting up and walking away from him.

Professors Oak, Juniper and Birch stepped out of their taxi and walked up the drive way to Clemont's home. They knocked on the door and stepped back and waited for the an answer

"Hello?" Meyer asked, opening the door.

"Good evening, we're looking for Clemont?" Professor Oak

"One second..." Meyer stepped back allowing the professors into his home.

"CLEMONT!" Meyer called out, a few seconds later Clemont came wandering in from the garage, wiping his eyes quickly

"What's up dad?" He asked

"You have visitors" Meyer replied. Clemont sat down on the opposite sofa to the three men

"Good afternoon Clemont" Professor Oak greeted

"Good afternoon sirs" Clemont replied as politely as he could

"I suppose you're wondering what this is going to be about?" Professor Birch asked

"Is it about me always blowing up the fuses and breaking lights and appliances?"

"In a way, yes... Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Professor Oak and these are my colleges Professors Birch and Juniper and we are teachers at a school for people like us"

"People like us?" Clemont repeated

"Mutants, Clemont" Clemont went silent as he tried to process what he had just been told. After all he'd been heard about mutants from various people in his life growing up, his worst fear had been confirmed- He was one.

"Clemont... We would like to invite you to study at our school, you will be taught how to harness and control your powers as well as the traditional academic subjects as well as life skills you'll need as adults" Professor Oak invited.

 **One month later**

Ash was sat down under a shady tree. Physics book propped up on his knees. Yawning contently when all of a sudden he shuddered and came over all nervous, he looked up and around for the cause of this sudden change in his mood. He spotted a young blonde boy being escorted into the main building. Ash closed his eyes and tried to focus on the blonde boy, the feelings of nerves and lonliness and fear swirled around the pit of his stomach, making Ash feel sick. Ash put his text book back in his bag, stood up and made his way over to the professors and the blonde boy.

"Hi, I'm Ash" Ash smiled, extending his hand to the blonde

"Clemont, this is Ash, one of our students, he's an empath, which means he's able to feel what others are feeling and even manipulate their moods and feelings" Professor Oak explained

"Hi Ash" Clemont replied, shaking Ash's hand

"You've got no reason to be scared or nervous, you'll fit right in here" Ash smiled reassuringly

"Hey professor, would it be okay if I showed Clemont around the school? Introduce him to a few people and help him to settle in?" Ash asked

"That sounds okay to me, Clemont, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah" Clemont nodded, Ash smiled as he felt some of the nerves he felt via Clemont vanish.

"Come on, I'll show you the grounds" Ash offered, he began to lead Clemont away from the professors.

"Hiya Ash! Who's that?" A girl called out. while pouring a bottle of water over a pair of burning trainers.

"This is Clemont! He's new!" Ash answered

"That's Sarah, AKA Quicksilver... She has super speed" Ash explained. Ash continued to take Clemont on a tour of Professor Oaks school, pointing out a few of his friends, including Misty who could control water and Serena who could control fire.

 **One year later**

Clemont sat down next to Ash under the same tree Ash was studying under when he first saw Clemont. Ash could feel the mix of emotions swirling around inside of Clemont, the nerves, the happiness and just a hint of fear. Ash had come to know Clemont well enough now to know what this was going to be about. Ash knew that Clemont was going to ask him out.

"Clemont, if you have something to say to me, you might wanna just spit it out already" Ash laughed, causing the blonde to go red in the face.

"Will you stop using your powers on me" Clemont told him

"I can't help it, I pick up on what everyone is feeling" Ash replied

"Okay fine, then I guess I can use mine on you" Clemont threatened, putting his hands inches away from Ash's face. Ash gulped before Clemont took his hands away smiling

"Oh come on, you know I don't use my powers on people, but yeah I do have something to say..." Clemont admitted

"I know and yeah I wanna go out with you too" Ash winked at him, ruining Clemont's carefully planned out speech.

"You- you do?"

"Yeah, I do" Ash confirmed. Ash couldn't help but smile as his feelings were mixed with the overwhelming happiness that Clemont was feeling. Clemont pressed his lips against Ash, causing tingles to run through both of their bodies.


	17. Chapter 17

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 17- Double Date**

 **Prompt- Your OTP going on a double date with two of their friends. Are they out to dinner? A movie? What's the other couple like? Do they get along well with your OTP?**

Bonnie stood opposite Clemont, her arms folded, trying not to show how upset she was. She puffed out her cheeks, sniffed and stormed away from Clemont towards her bedroom.

"It's not fair!" She whined, throwing herself onto her bed, begining to cry. She didn't understand why Clemont was being so mean to her, they always used to do everything together and now he's not letting her hang out with him, Ash and Serena.

"What was that about?" Meyer asked, walking in to see what the argument between his children was about.

"Bonnie's upset that I'm not letting her come out with us tonight" Clemont answered.

"Do you want me to and talk to her?" Meyer asked

"No, I'll go and do it" Clemont sighed. Clemont walked out of the kitchen and up to Bonnie's bedroom door.

"Bonnie? Can I come in?" Clemont asked, knocking on the door.

"Go away Clemont" Bonnie sobbed, Clemont ignored her and carefully made his way into her room, sitting down next to her on her bed. He placed a hand on her back

"I said go away Clemont" Bonnie repeated, pulling away from him.

"Bonnie... I'm sorry you can't come with us tonight, but we're staying up way past your bedtime and it is mine and Ash's date night" Clemont explained

"But Serena and Aria are going" Bonnie complained

"I know but I promise... The five of us will do something soon, okay?"

"You promise?" Bonnie asked

"I promise"

"... Okay" Bonnie agreed

Ash stepped out of the bathroom, walking into his bedroom, where Clemont was finishing getting dressed.

"Looking good" Ash winked as he watched Clemont shimmying as he worked a pair of smart grey trousers up his legs

"Ash, not now we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up. Now hurry up and get dressed" Clemont ordered

"Mmm, I love it when you get forceful" Ash moaned playfully in his ear, causing Clemont to blush as he threw a light blue shirt on. Ash did as he was told and got dressed as quickly as he could, into a pair of smart black trousers and a red shirt.

Ash and Clemont left Prism Tower hand in hand ready to go and meet Serena and Aria at the park they'd agreed to meet in. To their surprise they found Serena and Aria waiting for them at the base of Clemont's gym

"Hey girls, you look great" Ash greeted, hugging both girls, Serena was dressed in a pale pink strapless dress while Aria was wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress, both girls wearing their hair up, with matching shades of lipstick.

"Thank you" Aria replied politely

"Thanks Ash" Serena beamed at her friend.

"Hiya Serena, hiya Aria" Clemont greeted, hugging the two.

"Shall we get going?" Ash suggested

"Sounds good to me" Serena answered

"So where did we want to eat?" Clemont asked the group

"I know this lovely little place, it does amazing food" Aria answered.

"Awesome! Lets go!"

Aria led the way to the restaurant she was recommending to the group.

"Here it is" Aria announced, stopping the group outside. Ash looked up at the name in horror as he realised it was where he'd brought Clemont on their first date, where they had to leave- Clemont nearly in tears due to a homophobic waiter. The colour drained from his face, he looked across to Clemont who was clearly thinking along the same lines as Ash.

"Aria... Would it be possible for us to go somewhere else?" Ash asked

"What? Why?" Aria asked. Ash took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened when he and Clemont visited the restaurant for their first date. Aria listened to Ash's story, he expression changing from curiosity to shock to anger.

"Come with me" Aria demanded, the group followed her into the restaurant

"Good evening Madame Aria" The waiter greeted upon seeing who was entering

"Good evening Antonie, is Jaques in?" Aria asked

"One moment" The waiter left his podium and went to the back, returning moments later with someone who Ash could only assume was the manager

"Aw Aria, how are you?" Jaques greeted.

"I'm not happy to be honest Jaques"

"What ever is the matter Madame?"

"One of your waiters refused to serve my two friends here due to the fact of their relationship" Aria answered, indicating Ash and Clemont. Jaques pulled Aria aside and got into an animated discussion with her, leaving Ash, Clemont and Serena stood waiting for her to return.

"Monsieur Ketchum, I am so sorry to hear about your past experiences, please take my word that the waiter who served you will no longer be working with us, my establishment has a zero tolerance policy to abuse, be it from our customers or from our own staff and please, accept our offer of a free meal for you and your friends as compensation for the way you have been treated" Jaques apologised. Ash turned around to look at his friends, Aria leaned in and whispered

"He's offering you a free meal to say sorry for that asshole waiter"

"Oh in that case apology accepted" Ash beamed brightly.

"Thank you Aria" Ash whispered to her, throwing her arms around her

Ash placed his fork down on his plate, groaning in satisfaction.

"ASH! That was meant to be a desert to share between four people"

"I'm sorry! I'm hungry and it's free" Ash defended himself, to the delight of Serena. Jaques approached the table

"Madames and monsieurs, I take it everything was to your satisfaction?" He asked, begining to clear away the groups plates.

"It was lovely thank you Jaques" Aria thanked him, Ash, Clemont and Serena all agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

 **Day 18- Holding Hands**

 **Prompt- Your OTP holdin hands. Why are they holding hands? Is it just because, or is one of them in danger somehow?**

Clemont woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face, his pyjamas and bedsheets were soaking wet. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Kissing Ash on his forehead while he continued to sleep Clemont got up, stripping out of his dirty pyjamas and pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and made his way as quietly as he could along the hall into his workshop. He sat down at his desk and began to cry. It was almost a year to the day, He, Bonnie, Ash, Serena, Alain, Marin and his fellow Gym Leaders, along with Steven and Diantha stopped Lysandre and Team Flare and lately the flashbacks and the nightmares he'd been suffering with since then had intensified. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping and he was scaring the people who loved him.

"I can't cope" Clemont sobbed to himself. Clemont thought about Ash. How Ash had put up with so much from him from the constant nightmares, to the mood swings to the flashbacks and the PTSD to the depression.

"Ash deserves better than this, better than a mess like me" Clemont whispered to himself.

"Don't I get to decide that?" Ash asked, walking into the workshop, making Clemont jump. Ash walked over to the desk, kneeling down next to his partner. Clemont avoided Ash's gaze for as long as he could before he broke down again. Throwing his arms around Ash's neck. Ash hugged him back, not letting go of the blonde until he let go first.

"Ash, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Clemont cried, letting Ash out of the hug.

"It's okay" Ash whispered. Ash took Clemont's hand in his.

"It's not though. I'm a mess and you deserve better" Clemont argued, trying to pull his hand free from Ash's who kept a firm hold.

"You're a mess? So am I... I've been dealing with the same shit you have and you know what?"

"What?"

"I can't cope without you or Serena or Bonnie... We're in this together. We beat Team Flare as one and we can beat this too" Ash told him, fire burning in his eyes.

"But... What if I'm still not strong enough?" Clemont asked

"Then I'm going to take your hand and show you that you're never dealing with any of this on your own. I love you and I'm always gonna be here for you... I'm gonna give you all the strength you need" Ash explained

"Okay?" He added

"Okay" Clemont answered. He stood up, helping Ash to his feet. He once again threw his arms around Ash. burying his head into Ash's shoulder.

"I love you too" Clemont whispered pulling his head away to look Ash in his eyes. Ash closed the distance between them and pressed his lips passionately against Clemont's. Sliding his hand into Clemont's and interlocking their fingers, leading Clemont back to their bedroom. They climbed back into bed, Ash once again took Clemont's hand, holding it tightly, helping the blonde boy get back to sleep.

Over the next few months Clemont had become more open with Ash about the days he struggled on. True to his word Ash took Clemont's hand every time, keeping hold of him until he calmed down. The nightmares were also becoming less frequent.

"You sure you wanna go out tonight? it's only the usual Gym Leaders night" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, i'm sure. It'll be fun besides, it's been ages since we went out anywhere" Ash answered.

"I guess you're right, okay, lets go" Clemont agreed. The pair got showered and dressed in record time before heading out to the bar where the Gym Leaders always held their nights out. Ash keeping hold of Clemont's hand all the way.

"Clemont... Just before we go in, do any of the others actually know that we're together?" Ash asked.

"Umm... No actually. I don't think I've ever told anybody, this is the first time I've been to one of these since... You know... And we got together just before then but after the last time I went to one of these nights out" Clemont answered, now suddenly nervous about the reaction he might recieve from the other Gym Leaders.

Ash and Clemont entered the bar and quickly located Clemont's fellow Gym Leaders. Clemont took a deep breath, grabbed Ash's hand for comfort and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, long time no see" Clemont greeted awkwardly.

"Hiya" Ash added

"Clemont! How are you, we've not seen you for ages" Wulfric greeted, standing up and shaking Clemont's hand.

"I've been... getting by" Clemont answered

"And Ash, good to see you too. Not to be rude though, you do realise that this normally Gym Leaders only right?"

"Oh..." Ash began

"Wulfric, I believe we state, Gym Leaders plus family or partners" Olympia reminded him, pointing out Clemont's hand, still holding onto Ash's.

"Oh... Of course, my apologies you two and congratulations"

"Good going Clemont, you got a great guy there" Korrina cheered. She was sat on Grant's lap, arms thrown around his neck.

"I see you two are still happy together" Clemont smiled, he and Ash taking the vacant seats next to the pair.

"More than that" Korrina winked, showing off the ring on her left hand.

"Oh wow! Congrats!" Ash beamed. He glanced at Clemont who was just staring off into space. Ash took hold of Clemont's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?" Ash asked, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. Clemont snapped out of his trance like state, squeezing Ash's hand in reply.

"Yeah I'm good" he replied.


End file.
